TLH New
by TwilightTheHedgehog
Summary: A rewrite of my old story "The Lost hero." What happened after the events of Silver's Storyline in StH 06? How did he react after he lost his best friend? And what did he do after? Here is a story on my take of what I believe could have happened.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**-The Lost Hero Revised **

**-Silver x Twilight **

**-Romance and Adventure **

**-Set in the alternate storyline where Sonic did not return to the past and stop Solaris from ever existing**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Silver, Iblis, or the world in which the story takes place in. I lay claims to the design of Twilight and the character, not the style in which I've created her in. If you have an issue with fan characters being in fan fictions then this is not the story for you.**

_The world use to be an endless nightmare covered in flames and ash. The sky, a pure dark blur, was forever trapped in a haze of smoke. The air was choking to breathe but, somehow, some of us managed. Whatever Survivors that were left lived in fear of the one we called "Iblis". He was a God that could never be destroyed no matter how many times he was brought to his knees. All hope had been lost during those dark, dark years of pain, loss, and suffering and no one thought that our world could be saved… Until…_

"Keep back! There's more of them coming!" called the black hedgehog girl as she lands a hard kick to one of the Biter's gaped mouths. Behind her was a group of Survivors, cowering inside a crumbling building, watching her with wide eyes and praying that their protector wouldn't be hurt during this battle. A shriek sounds from one of the smaller children as a Titan began marching its way out of the burning lake. Eyes narrowing into a sharp glare, the hedgehog jumped high to bring her foot down on top of one last Taker before darting forward to meet the Titan as he's about the hurl a giant, fiery boulder in her direction. She dodges it with ease before jumping up onto a charred tree, ripping off one of its bigger branches, and jumping off with it. As she goes down, she slams the branch into the Titans' weak point on the top of its head, making it cry out as it started to crumble at her feet "Haha, ya big'ol brute! You weren't no match for me!" the girl laughed, letting herself take pride in her little victory. But it didn't last long as a horrible shaking erupted from the ground. Stumbling, she turns to face the lake of boiling, swirling lava to see a whirlpool beginning to form in the very center. From it raised a massive sized hand, dripping waterfalls of lava as it came out of the lake and grabbed a hold of the ground in its powerful grip. Before her cracks appeared; moving towards her direction at a fast speed and filling with lava. Her eyes widened in shock and in moments she turns and flees towards the building "Get out! Quickly! Get out of there!" she cries, stumbling with every few steps as she's passed by the cracking, crumbling ground "Get out NOW! The buildings going to collapse!" she called, but the Survivors seem too stunned to move from where they stood. Growling to herself she pushes herself to her limit, passing the cracks and grabbing a hold of two of them and yelling to the rest to MOVE as she gets the two she had out. After seeing her appear and saw the cracks, they all fled the building… but only barely before it caved in and crashed into the ground. From seeing that, one of the survivors screamed, alarmed that they had only been seconds from death. Ignoring the wailing, she begins to usher them away from the area "It's too dangerous here now, we need to get away!" she screams. The survivors, obedient now, to the girl, quickly began running up the cracked, broken street to safer ground as lava began to seep up through the cracks around the spot where they had been standing. None of them stopped until they were several yards away from the area and even then, none of them looked back to see what had caused such a horrible mess of their last hiding place. Only the girl stopped, when everyone was in the safety of a new building, and turned back. At seeing what had emerged from the burning lake, her mouth became ajar. Before her eyes the fearsome God Iblis had come in all his horrible flame filled glory. He was a gargantuan being towering above even the tallest of buildings. Her heart was pounding at the sight of him and she was about to begin preparing for the worst when she noticed that his attention wasn't on her. Instead, he was staring down at a cliffs ledge, looking pretty ticked off at what he was seeing... But, what was he seeing? She had to find out. Hurrying inside, she quickly located a stairwell, half gone, but looking sturdy enough to support what little weight she had. Running up, she jumped the holes and hurried to the second story for a better view. Once reaching her destination, she peers out of the hole that had been torn into the building to see just what exactly this gigantic horror was staring down at. Squinting, she made out a figure through the smoke that formed thick in the air above the lake. He seemed to be glowing, by the looks of it, and he looked like he was about to fight Iblis by himself. She gasps then and turns away as Iblis grabs for a small building and brings it down towards the figure. After she heard the "CRASH" of the building against the cliff she dared letting herself look. Peeking one pinkish crimson eye out from behind her fingers, she saw, in amazement, that he had somehow dodged. This had pissed Iblis off greatly as she watches him begin flinging rocks at this figure. All at once, he begins to glow again, illuminating a bluish green glow as he lifts a hand and 'catches' a few of the rocks in its grip… though, they weren't directly in his hand. They hovered, covered in the same glowing blue green, in front of him. Then, almost as quickly as he had caught them, he flings them directly back at the powerful monster in front of him. With perfect aim, they each hit the center mark of Iblis's forehead, cracking the center gem that must have been his weak point. In a wail of pain, the great Flames of Disaster began to crumble into the lava that flowed around him. The girl hedgehog just shakes her head at this hedgehog's attempt, knowing that Iblis couldn't be truly defeated. Her head shaking is interrupted then by a shrill scream from below her. She looked from the window down to see her group fleeing the building and following them was a little group of Stalkers. She blinked, before growling and jumping from the window to land in front of the beasts, blocking them off from attacking any of the Survivors. She gives a little smile "If you wanna eat something, why not take a bite outta me?" she mocked before jumping at them, kicking one of them in the face and, rabbit punching another one in the throat as it jumps at her. The last one lets out a roar of anger before it turns away from her and runs in another direction. A small cheer came from the group behind her but it dies down as a blinding flash spreads across the sky. At the same time a breeze flows through her quills, causing her to shiver at the sudden chill of it, and above them the clouds of smoke began to clear out as the blinding light of the sun, forgotten to time, came piercing through to spread across the ground. The hedgehog girl allows herself to be bathed in its peaceful warmth before, in a snap, she came to and quickly ran up a nearby hill with the survivors following close behind her until she's come to a stop. Together the group peers up at the cliff; up at the figure that was still standing at the ledge looking up into the sky. At the sight of him, the sun, and at the lava where no trace of Iblis remained they all knew then that Iblis, the fearsome Flames of Disaster, would be gone from their lives forever. At that realization the group of Survivors and the girl began to cheer; filled again with hope and joy that the Age of Darkness was over. After a moment the girl looked back up at the edge, wanting to see their hero once more but was greeted by nothing. At the ledge where he had stood nothing was there. He had vanished! But where to? Had he fallen to the flames? No one could answer these questions as the hedgehog pointed out that he was no longer there. In their moments of allowing themselves to be grateful for what had happen, no one had seen what had happen to their hero. The girl felt her heart ache at that thought, wondering if maybe he HAD indeed fallen to his death. She shook her head and sent up a prayer, asking that the figure she had seen was safe. Afterword's she turned back to those she had protected, gave them all a great smile and said "Come on, let's clear the rubbish from this land and build our home here." Before she turned again towards the sun and let it set on her fur "We've got a lot of work to do if we want to take this chance to make everything right again."

_Word of what had happen that fateful day spread far and wide to the ears of all those left. All across the shattered world Survivors banded together to clear the charred land and build small settlements and even begin to farm in the ash churned soil. The rains that came soon after allowed the crops that were planted to grow and food became more plentiful than it had been in years. All that had been destroyed such as Trees, grass, and rivers, once more began to recover. The few larger trees that had somehow survived began to turn green again during the spring months and snow fell during the winter as the world once more began to shift back into order. Everything that had turned to shambles was rebuilt, slowly, from families to buildings. The lake, where Iblis had taken his last fall, turned into a REAL lake with fish and clear, cool water. And the spot where the girl had witness all that had happen became the Village now known as Sankari, the name meaning Hero in memory of what took place across from it. A statue based on what the hedgehog girl had seen was created in the Hero's image and placed in the middle of the town's square where all who passed it could see and remember who had given them the life they now had._


	2. Errands and Rumors

**The Lost Hero**

**Errands and Rumors**

**9:30 A.M.**

"_Twilight?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What was it like… back then?"_

"_Back when?"_

"_Back before… y'know, Iblis?"_

"…_Well, it wasn't much different from now, I suppose."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"Why did you want to know?" I ask, giving the young fox girl a sweet smile as I finished up washing the dishes from our lunch.

She looks down, pouting a little "Because I asked my grandmamma, and she told me it was always like that." She said, looking up at me as if she was trying to sway my answer.

"Well, maybe she's right. But I'm sticking with my answer, and if you want to know what I think, I think you should believe what you want to believe." I tell her, which made the girl grin and nod. I looked up at the old clock that was on the wall and then back at her "Your parents should be home by now. I'll go grab a few things and then we can head out. Go put on your shoes." I tell her before leaving the kitchen and heading up to my Grandmothers' bedroom. As I head down the hall towards her room, I pass by a mirror that was hanging up on the wall and look over at myself, stopping when I noticed I had food on the corner of my mouth. I wipe it off and smile at the reflection; a 21 year old black hedgehog with long bright blue tipped quills and pinkish crimson eyes stares back at me. In the center of her forehead is a green diamond. She wears a pink sleeveless top that splits in the center of her torso and has two yellow straps connecting one side to the other. On her legs she wears nothing but thigh high boots that are opposite to each other in color with one being pink with a yellow and white checked stripe spiraling from the top to her toes and other being yellow with a pink and white checkered stripe. I nod to myself with content in how I look before continuing down the hall.

I knocked softly on the door before pushing it open, smiling as I poked my head in to see she was already awake "Good morning, Grams." I tell her as I slip into the bedroom.

The elderly bear sits up, slowly, and gives me a kind smile as she told me good morning back "Have you already taken Star home?" she asked me, in which I shook my head.

"No, but I'm about to leave. I came up to ask if there was anything I needed to get for you while I'm out." I tell her, as I reach over to the nightstand and grab her necklace for her. She always took it off before bed. I look it over, running my thumb over the charm that hung from it. It was a basic yin yang pendent but it was pretty. I lean forward and clasp it behind her neck for her and watched as her feeble hand went up and held it.

"Thank you, dear..." she tells me as she moves the blankets off of her. I help her get to her feet and to her bathroom where she could get ready "And yes… Over on my desk I have a list of things I'd like you to pick up while you're out." She tells me as she started to comb out her long greying hair. I quickly turned and made my way to the other side of the room where, sure enough, there was a short list of things. I pick it up and stuff it into my thigh high boot "Alright Grams, I'll be sure to get these!" I call before telling her farewell and going to find the munchkin that I had babysat all weekend.

**Out On the Lake**

**10:00 A.M. **

**Yesterday**

"Aye! Keep those nets down, lads, giv'er a little more time to collect!" the Captain called as he watches his crew go about their jobs. It was the middle of the good fishing season and the gilled victims were splashing about everywhere as the nets were released below the water. The last net was still waiting to be hoisted up so that she could release her load onto the deck but the captain had order for the net to be left for a little longer, hoping that this bundle would be the biggest.

He was right of course as they finally started to bring the net up with their profit. She swelled with the pounds and pounds of slippery fish and it was taking a tad longer for the crew to bring her in over the railing of the boat. The Captain yelled at them to hurry it up "I don't want'a be out in the middle of these waters any longer than we need be!" he called, looking around at the dark blue mass that surrounded them. They were towards the middle of the lake, close to the sheer cliff where the Hero of the legends was seen so long ago, almost ten years. But it was bad luck to lurk around the cliffs for too long. As some say, the hero had actually perished to the flames due to his tired, wary body that he was sure to have had after the fight and they say that if boats linger beside the cliffs for too long, that a ghostly shower of rocks will be upon them to destroy both the vessel and her crew.

The net had just been lifted above the deck and was about to begin being lowered when the captain thought he saw movement on the top of the cliff. He looked up, only to see nothing but a few medium sized rocks plummeting towards the water. Alarmed, he began to panic, believing that a ghostly rock fall was about to happen as he quickly threw himself at the wheel of the boat and turned sharply towards the docks, forgetting to bring up anchor. In the chaos of the captains actions, the net that hadn't yet been lowered, began to swing violently to and fro around the ship. The old ropes that held up the net could barely bare the violent weight on its strands and the rusty neck of the crane was straining. The crew began to shout out curses towards the captain, telling him to get a hold of himself and asking what the heck his problem was. The captain didn't answer them; he just pointed at his first mate and told him to get the anchor up. He shook his head at his captain as a sign that he was crazy but obeyed anyways as he quickly headed towards the anchor, dodging the maddened net of fish as she swings at him in the captains attempts at trying to speed away "Captain! I can't unhook us if you keep trying to pull awa-"he didn't have time to finish as a loud metallic crack sounded. The first mate looked in horror as the swinging net of fish came hurdling at him, released from the neck of crane. He prepared for the impact that was sure to knock him overboard.

Everything went silent.

The sailor opened his eyes, wondering why he was still standing, unharmed. He blinked slowly at what he saw in front of him; the net hang just inches from his face, his eyes locking with the fish that stared at him. He looked around at the crew, their mouths fallen in awe. The net, he looked back at it, was surrounded in a greenish glow, and it was hovering. There weren't any ropes or anything holding it up. All at once it began to move backwards slowly, the glow seeming to glow a bit brighter for a moment before it vanished and the net fell hard on the deck, making the boat lurch. The captain had stopped trying to drive away from the cliffs and the boat finally found its calm as all the crew just stared at the heap off fish on the deck.

"By the gods… what just happened?" asked one of the sailors but no one could answer him. The captain cleared his throat and told his first mate to bring up anchor. Without a word, he did as he was told and soon enough the boat made its way back to shore with a story to be told.

**With Twilight**

**10:00 A.M.**

**Present Day**

After dropping off Star at her house, where her mother had given me a few coins as payment, I took off down the road towards the bakery. On my grandma's "List of things to make Twilight do" ordering fresh bread was the first thing so I took a small shortcut through a field of pumpkins and came out onto the road just a little ways away from the bakery. I take out the list and look it over again so I could tell the middle aged sheep known as Mrs. Gendslad that my grandmother wanted a half loaf of sweet bread and a full of poppy loaf.

"Good morning!" I called through the window into the kitchen, smiling when I saw her poke her head out from the back room where the ovens were being prepared. Mrs. Gendslad was a small woman, but plump, and she always wore her hair tied back in a yellow ribbon. She smiled as she came to the window and opened it all the way.

"Good morning Twi." She sounded tired.

I unfold the list and show her the top where bread was seen below my finger tip "Grams has put me to work today" I tell her, smiling to myself. She gave a soft laugh and nodded.

"I see that. Well, it'll be a bit before I can start on her order. Be back around 3 and I'll have it done, alright?" she says before I nod and give her the payment in advance. I asked her about her new baby before saying my goodbyes and consulting the list for my next project.

"Alright, sell my soul to the bread maker, check. Now… I need to go pick up her prescription… then I need to go to the butcher… lovely." I make a face at the butcher one. I hated going there in the morning. Especially since most of the slaughtering was done in the back of the shop. In the morning. This meant I'd have to listen to the sickening sound of animals crying before death.

I shake my head and mentally shove that to the back of the list in my mind. I'd save that for last so I could spar myself carnivorous starvation for the next month. I knew I'd have a hard time eating meat again after hearing it being murdered.

I skip down to the fruits and vegetables and then to the fish. Correction, fish would come last so that I could stop by the docks on my way home.

After mentally planning everything for the day I started towards the Doctor's House where I could see him in his herb garden getting ingredients. I whistle loudly to get his attention before waving when he turned to see me.

"Good morning Doctor!" I tell him with a grin. He'd been a good friend to my grandmother for several years now so we were quite close.

He stood up, dusting himself off as he turned to face me with a quick nod "Here for your grandmother's medicine I presume?" he asked.

I nod and pat my boot where I had stuck the list "And on other errands." I tell him. He gives a small nod and motions for me to follow him.

The inside of the Doctor's Office was a special kind of cluttered with junk and trinkets mixed in with papers of great and minor importance. Everywhere little plastic bottles and vials of liquid littered the surfaces. I didn't even question what the green, sickly looking sludge was that sat on the shelf next to me as I stood by the door. I just kept my eyes on the professor and tried not to think about it. The air was tainted by the herbs he'd recently picked. Bitter or sweet I couldn't tell but either way, it smelled better than what the room looked.

"I was expecting you'd be here within the week for that. Just wait a pinch and I'll have her prescription ready." He said as he shuffled around the room for a bottle and lid for the pills my grandmother had to take for her breathing issues. It had been a good fifteen minutes before he was handing me the little bottle "You know her dose. Make sure she takes it with water. Not milk." He tells me before moving over to his desk where he'd placed a basket with the herbs he'd just picked as I turned to the door to leave.

"Twilight." He asks, making me stop and glance back at him.

"Hm?" the look he has made me curious. It appeared like he was nervous before asking.

"Have you heard the rumors yet?"

I give him a strange, confused look and ask him what he meant, but he just shook his head and waved me on "It's nothing." He tells me before going back to what he was doing. I continue to look at him for a long period of time before sighing and leaving the Office to go about doing the rest of my chores; starting with the veggies and fruits.

Deciding to take a breather from the walking I had to do from my house to where I was, I decided I'd grant mercy to my tortured ankles and sit down by the statue that was located not far from the Butchery. I headed through the streets, nodding at the people I passed by and trying to ignore any of the guys that tried to call me over.

I didn't consider myself that gorgeous… but apparently a lot of the eligible guys thought I was. And it caused me to get the stink eye from too many girls. Whatever… I didn't care.

I shake my head and continue on until I reach the town square. The whole place is abuzz with people who were shopping or trying to hunt down their kids who'd vanished into the crowd. I head straight towards the center, making sure to dodge whenever someone not looking where they were going almost hit me and staying out of the way of oncoming children or horses.

When I finally made it to the safety of the statue, and out of the danger zone around it, I seated myself at its base and looked up at the towering figure before me.

The Hero had been a powerful influence on the town and its people. After the fall of Iblis the band of survivors that I'd once taken care of decided to settle at the edge of the lake and make it their home; which later became the town of Sankari.

I closed my eyes and smiled softly, remembering the past and how I use to fight to protect those I cared for. Back then… I was a hero to them but now…

I open my eyes again and frowned "Now I'm just another girl in town…" I breathe, moving my eyes back to the figure above me. If it wasn't for him, the great hero I'd watched take down Iblis single handedly about 8 years ago, the world would still be a spiraling hole of death, despair, and hell.

I sigh and shake my head, trying to keep myself from thinking too much on the matter. What mattered now was the fact that we were living in a peaceful world and that-

What was that? I looked up and over at a group of girls who were talking rather loudly about something having to do with the hero. One of them glanced at me, and giving a sneer told the other girls to quiet down. I frown and wonder what they'd been talking about. Had I heard something about a sailor being saved by him? I look up at the hero's statue one last time before standing up and stretching and deciding that whatever it was wasn't any of my business.

Now, with my feet rested and my annoyance level rising, I figured it was about time I headed to the butcher and then to the docks so that I could end my day at least at my favorite place in the world.

I was in and out of the butchery before anyone could blink. I couldn't stand the smell of the place… freshly killed death. Delicious. I made the order and held my breath until I had to pay and once out of there, I mentally told myself to make a note of looking into vegetarianism.

While I was in the bakery I was given a basket to put the wax covered slabs of meat in and was told to bring it back next time I was out. I promised I would and soon I was picking up the bread at the bakery and heading towards the road that weaved around the lakes edge. I gazed out over the water as I walked, admiring how pretty it looked with the blue sky and sun that reflected off its surface. Almost completely forgetting the girls from the town square, I take in a deep breath and breathe out slowly "Couldn't ask for a better day." I tell myself, before facing forward towards the docks where there were several stalls that were selling fresh fish. I pass by the first few, knowing full well that the best fish wouldn't be found there and keeping my eyes on the last stall at the end of the dock. They were the crew that would fish out near the cliffs where it was said to be bad luck to go.

As I neared the two crew members that were in charge of the fish stall they looked up from some card game they had been playing. The younger one, close to my age, got up and came to help me, giving me a flirtatious smile "Afta'noon sweetheart." He greeted me. I answer him with a frown and point to the trout and catfish.

"I need about four of both of those." I tell him, before looking out towards the cliff as I waited.

I noticed in the corner of my eye that he was still looking at me and not doing as I had asked. With an annoyed huff I look back at him "Is something wrong?" I asked, trying not to sound as irritated as I was.

He just chuckled at me and started working on my order, glancing up at me as he grabbed for the third catfish "You're Twilight right? You think he's the one that saved my brother on the ship?" he asked.

I look at him funny, giving away that I had no idea what he was talking about. He seemed surprised by my silent confusion.

"You haven't heard?" he gasped.

"Apparently not."

He chuckled once more and started wrapping up the trout "Well, the other day some trouble befell our ship while she was out near the cliffs and our net broke loose from the crane. It went flying towards my brother and it would have knocked him overboard… and probably drown him… but then it stopped in midair with this weird blue aura around it."

He's cut off for a moment by the other crew member correcting him and calling it green.

"NO! It was blue." He snapped before continuing to tell me that they thought it might have been the hero that saved them.

By the end of the story I was in shock. What? So… is that what the Doctor had meant about the rumors? I looked over at the cliff in wonder "I wouldn't rule it out." I finally said, glancing at him "I think he's out there." I added as I paid him for the fish and place them in the basket with the rest of the day's food. I then thank him for telling me about the experience before turning away and heading home.

Dinner that night consisted of flour noodles with beef gravy, sweet bread, and fresh tomato with pepper. My grandmother sat across from me, saying grace before the two of us began to dig in. She looked up at me with her usual warm smile and asked "How was your day, sweetie?"

I can't help but smile, like I usually do, at hearing her call me names like that. It's almost like she was truly my grandmother "It was pretty uneventful. I took Star home and earned my usual 10 coins… then I headed off to do what you asked." I tell her.

She nodded and gives a playful little laugh "I take it no men tried to sweep you off your feet today?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes in the process "Are you kidding? I felt like a broom was after me, there were so many!" tell her, with a bright grin.

She shook her head at me; the smile never leaving her eyes "So none?"

"Yep. I tend to scare them away with my poisonous death glares of death and poison." I said, getting her to laugh again at my silly talk.

Once she stops laughing though, she gives me a little smile and clears her throat "Did you get to meet our new neighbors while you were out?" she asks me, a brow rising as she waited for my answer.

I shake my head, finishing chewing the food in my mouth before I answer her "Nope, I didn't know we had some. When did this happen?" I ask.

She gives me a short shake of her head "I don't know… but the older one, the father I presume, came over and brought me flowers. He seemed nice enough but I wasn't able to meet his son."

"He has a son?" I prayed this son was a three year old or something.

"Mhm, about your age if not older." She tells me, to my dismay.

"Lovely… another guy that I'll possibly have to beat off with a nail covered bat." I grumbled… before smiling and sharing another laugh with her. She just shook her head and takes a sip of her water.

"Don't count him out just yet, sweetheart. He might be the one."

"The one?" I give her a look like she's completely crazy before shaking my head at her "Whatever you say, Grams." I tell her, before standing and taking our plates to the kitchen sink to wash them.

After telling her goodnight, I headed to my room to lock myself away like the rebellious granddaughter I pretended to be and turned on an old stereo from before Iblis was around.

A lot of old things were uncovered while clearing the land. I found the old thing years ago and I use to carry it around with me. With it, I had several old CDs that went with it. With love and care and a lot of tinkering, I was able to get the system up and working again, which allowed me to listen to the music that I imagined was listened to back in the years before Iblis.

I pressed play and headed to my bed. The moment I hit the feathered surface of heaven and bliss I felt myself being torn back into the thoughts of what had happened that day from what I'd done for my grandmother to what I'd heard about the Hero. I roll over onto my side, mouthing the lyrics to the song that played as I looked out over the lake towards the cliff.

"Was it really you? Are you finally trying to make your presence known? God, I hope so…" I whisper before closing my eyes and concentrating on my music.

Before I knew it, I was kidnapped by the felon known as sleep.


	3. Phantoms and Preparation

**The Lost Hero**

**Phantoms and Preparation**

**8:35 A.M.**

"_Where am I?"_

"_Hello?"_

"_Why can't I see? I can't breathe!"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_Someone, tell me where I am!"_

_The smoke in the air was far too thick for its own good. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by crumbling black buildings with flames licking the tops of many of them. I cough, trying to catch my breath but finding that the air was too choked up with ash._

_Giving up and accepting that my breathing was going to have to be labored I glanced around at my surroundings, trying to figuring out where I was and how I got there. I was so distracted by my frantic searching that I didn't notice the stream of flaming projectiles coming towards me until they were smashing into the ground at my feet. I jumped back and looked up through the smoke, seeing a towering figure above me with green piercing eyes locking onto mine. It didn't take me but a moment to realize who it was attacking me._

"_Iblis?" I shriek, just now understanding that I was back during the time when Iblis took his last fall into the lake of flames; only this time instead of him facing the Hero, he was fighting me. I barely dodge as he brings his great fist down onto the ground where I had once stood and had to run swiftly as he sent more fireballs my way. I screamed, calling for someone to help me. _

_It was then that my line of sight caught a figure vanishing into the trees just a ways away from me. He was emitting a glowing blue green light and I knew as I saw it that it was the hero… only he wasn't turning to help me… He was leaving me to my death._

_I trip from being distracted and not paying attention to where I was going. When I turn to look at the horror before me, I saw that Iblis had lifted a small building above his head and was about to bring it down on where I was laying. Letting out a horrible shriek, I prepared myself for my death that was surely going to follow._

"_It'll be okay, Twilight." I heard in my ear at that moment and when I opened my eyes, a strange figure was standing above me. His entire body was covered in a red aura similar to that of the light that surrounded the hero. The figure looked similar to him, aside from a few minor differences but for some reason, his glowing red light was too bright for me to make out any facial features. Again I heard him say my name. And then again. And again. And again._

I woke with start to Grams standing in the doorway saying my name. When she saw that I had finally woken up, she laughs at my shocked look and tells me that breakfast is ready downstairs. I let out a slow, shaky breath and nod "I'll be down in a second." I tell her, as I throw off the blanket and stand back up. My thoughts were troubled by the dream, seeming too real for it to just be a normal nightmare.

I go to the bathroom and run the cold water in the sink, taking my hands and cupping it as I brought it up to my face and splashed myself several times after. I shut off the water and look up into the mirror, swallowing as I looked at myself "It's been years since I've dreamt about the old days…" I whisper to myself. Deciding to push it to the back of my mind, I change into fresh clothing and brush out my quills before heading down the stairs to the kitchen where a plate of pancakes with blue berries waited for me.

"Morn'n." I yawn as I take my seat across from Grams.

"Well look who finally woke up! Did you stay up too late?" she asked me, honestly curious. It was rare when she woke up before me.

"I guess… I don't know what happened." I said, yawning once more as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. I take a drink and try to concentrate on my food, wanting to clear my head of my dream that was still bothering me.  
I notice my grandmother is looking at me, probably wondering why I'm so silent all of a sudden. I take a couple more bites out of my food before pushing the plate back, not that hungry and just wanting to get out and clear my head.

"I'm gonna take Casanova out today. I figured I've abused our riding relationship long enough." I tell her before she can ask me any questions. I didn't want to tell her about my dream, knowing she'd read too much into it.

I stand, pulling on my boots when I reached the hallway and heading out the door.

Outside the sun shined brightly and the blue sky was a warm welcome home from the dream world my mind still whirled in. I made my way to the back of the house where, standing in the center of our large field, was our grey barn.

I walked up the trampled path towards the entrance, sliding the large door until it latched. I called in, making my presence known, and waited until I got a replying "Ney!" back. I moved in, grabbing a pair of reins that was hanging on the wall as I walked to the back where the horses' stalls were "Hello, handsome." I cooed to the buckskin stud. He stuck his head over the gate of the stall and snorted at my direction.

"Yeah yeah, I know… I'm sorry I've been neglecting our riding time." I tell him, as I place my hand on his forehead. I look him in the eye and pat his forehead.

After I fed the other animals, and let him eat a bit of his own food, I saddled him and led him out of the barn. He seemed impatient to get going but before I hopped up into his back I opened up the outer doors of each pin so that the animals could roam the fenced in field. After that, I pulled myself into the saddle, gave his neck a good petting, and then called to him to take off.

Casanova was the faster of our two horses. He loved to run and usually when the weather was permitting I rode him everywhere… though these last few days I had failed to do so because of my having to babysit. We sped down the road, taking care not to smack into anyone that may have been walking past and continued along until we reached the docks. To his impatient dismay I made him slow down as we came closer. I looked off towards the cliff and the trees that stood behind it, frowning a little to myself. Had my dream been trying to tell me something? Had the Hero truly fled into the forest after Iblis fell? And what about the new face I saw? What did he have to do with Iblis's defeat? Had he… helped the hero and no one had seen that there was someone else? I didn't know… and I cursed myself for allowing myself to read too much into it. I felt like Grams had rubbed off on me or something.

After another few moments at staring at the water, Casanova gave an impatient snort and halfheartedly I tapped on his sides with my heels and got him into a fast trot. We took a road that circled around the Town Square so as to avoid foot traffic and headed for the town's only road out. I slowed him again to a walk as a cart filled with goods belonging to a travelling merchant came into view. I nodded my head to the elderly man driving it and after we past I nudged him back into a full on gallop.

We arrived in the large field just on the outskirts of the town about five minutes later and headed for a narrow stream that winded its way along the grass. As we came closer, I slowed Casanova down to a cantor, then a trot, and finally to a slow walk before we finally stopped in front of the water. I pushed myself off of the saddle, stretching once my feet hit the ground "Well, here we are." I told him, patting his neck before he left me for a promising patch of grass growing a little ways away. I watched him for a moment before taking a seat at the waters' edge. Kicking off my shoes, I put my feet into the water, pulling back a moment later from how cold it was. I knock myself on the head with the palm of my hand "Duh, Twi, Its gonna be winter soon." I tell myself, deciding instead to lean back on my palms and just chill out on the grass. But it wasn't long before the chilling out was interrupted by my thoughts.

Squeezing my eyelids shut, I tried my best to ignore the thoughts of my dream from creeping back into my head. I just… I had such a weird feeling about it and it bothered me. Was it… dread that I was feeling? I just could not tell. I thought back on the part where I'd seen the Hero vanish into the forest. If it was supposed to be a dream of the past, then why in the world were there green, full trees? Another question I wondered if there was meaning to. And what about the second figure? He was glowing red. I know I've never seen him before. I'd have remembered if I had seen someone so closely resembling the hero. Hell, I might have even thought he WAS the hero if I'd seen someone like that.

But the fact I'd seen both him and the hero in my dream told me he wasn't. Which made me wonder if maybe I wasn't dreaming of the past but of… the future? I shook my head and laughed myself "No way am I turning into a psychic." I snorted, glancing over at Casanova as he looked back over at my snorting. He answered it with a little snort of his own and then went back to being a fatty.

I roll my eyes and look over at the water "But what if?" I wondered out loud. I'd never had dreams like that before but it wasn't uncommon for someone to get them. Then again, maybe I was reading too deep into it and the fact that there were rumors about the hero circulating around the town had just… brought it back to my mind while I was dreaming.

I nodded then. That was exactly it! It had to be. I sighed and rolled my neck, making the muscles crack as I did "Casanova, I'm a freaking genius." I tell him, in which he responded with a stamp of his foot. It was as if he was disagreeing with me on it.

"…Thanks." I tell him before looking towards him…. Only he wasn't looking at me. He was staring off into some bushes that were close by. He stamped his foot again and then again like he was being aggravated by whatever was there.

Becoming worried I stood and dusted myself off, slightly nervous about why he all of a sudden seemed to be acting this way. I squinted in the direction of the bushes, not seeing anything until my eye caught something running much farther into the distant. He wasn't watching the bushes, he was watching a figure! And that figure looked… he looked like the hero!

In the next moment I've mounted Casanova and I'm snapping on the reins "Go go go!" I cried to him, wanting to follow whoever it was running up ahead. I no longer saw him, but I wasn't going to give up.

Casanova took off at full gallop through the field. He lifted himself off the ground and over a log as we passed it and soon enough we were on the dirt road leading back towards the village. I could just make out the entrance when I saw the figure vanish through it and I knew I'd be able to find him now. The town was small and there weren't any other roads out. I urge Casanova to go faster, wanting him to prove to me he truly was the fastest horse as we swiftly made our way passed the first few buildings. In front of me I saw the figure head down the path towards the town square "We're catching up!" I call over the sound of the horses hooves on the ground. We had just turned the corner into the Town Square when a wall of people appeared before me "WHOA!" I cried, pulling on Casanova's reins as hard as I could to get him to stop before we smacked into someone. We came close to barreling over a group of men who were carrying a latter towards the center of the square.  
"Watch it!" one of them snapped at me, making me bite down on my lip and apologize. My eyes swept through the crowd, trying hard to search out the figure but finding no trace of him… it was like he'd vanished. I sighed and forgot about it, deciding whoever it was, was probably just some kid.

Focusing on what was in front of me, I over looked what was going on. All around there were groups of people working to turn the town square into a place of excitement. It was then that I remembered that the festival was just around the corner. Tomorrow to be exact. It was a festival to celebrate the day the Hero freed everyone one Iblis' burning hold on the world.

I ride slowly through the crowd, watching the progress as I did so. In the center of the square a huge stage was being set up next to the statue of the hero. I assumed that, that was where the Mayor would be giving his speech about how lucky everyone was that they lived in such a peaceful world now all because of the hero. I smile, feeling myself growing very excited. There would be games, singing contests, prizes to be won, good food... I shivered at the prospect and knew that it was going to be a blast. I turn Casanova towards the man in charge of everything, deciding I'd go offer some assistance with getting things setting up. Even if it was just helping the women with the cooking over at the bakery, it was something to do to make the day go faster.

It was late when I was finally headed home for the night. I was right about being sent to the bakery but I didn't mind. Mrs. Gendslad was hilarious sheep and she made it fun; especially when I was able to nail a girl being a jerk to the others in the face with a ball of dough. It shut her up for the rest of the day.

I took Casanova to the barn and forced the other animals into their pens before heading towards the house, already able to smell dinner through the open windows. Bad thing about working on food in the bakery was how hungry it made you and we hadn't been able eat any of it due to the fact almost everyone in the town would be at the festival tomorrow which meant a lot of food needed to be cooked with not an ounce to spar.

"I'm home!" I called as I came into the house, pulling my boots off when I entered. After I'd successfully pulled them away from my thighs, knees, and then feet I placed them with the other shoes and headed into the kitchen "Something smells good." I smiled as Grams places a plate of roast beef in the center of the table.

"How was Casanova today? Did he seem upset with you?" she asked, as she pulled her chair up to the table and seated herself. I laugh a bit as I reached to grab myself a smaller slice of the meat.

"Angry as he was, he couldn't deny himself the ability to run once he realized I was out there to make amends." I tell her, loading my plate up with mashed potatoes and then smothering everything with brown gravy "After our ride I ended up heading to the Town Square… and almost forgetting that they were preparing for the festival tomorrow." I said which made her look up at me.

"It is tomorrow, isn't it…" she muttered something under her breath after that.

I raised my brow to her but when she didn't tell me anything, I decide it's not on my business and move on "Yep, that's why I was a late today. I stopped at the bakery and helped out with food preparation." I tell her, which just made her frown a little more.

"Are you planning on going tomorrow night?" she asked me, a serious look in her eyes.

A little worried why she was acting so strange I nodded "That was the plan…"

"Please don't." she tells me as she places her fork and knife on the table. I look at her like she's crazy.

"Why not? I go every year, remember?" I tell her between mouthfuls of beef and potatoes.

She just shakes her head "I've been getting bad feelings lately… and I don't know, I just don't want you out tomorrow…" she tells me, her expression filled with worry. She was pleading with me.

I sighed and place my own silverware down "Grams, I'll be fine… I'll only go for a few hours and then be home safe and sound." I tell her.

But the look she was giving me held disbelief. I knew she really didn't want me to go… but there was no way I was missing the Festival. We barely had any excitement in the village and I wasn't about to pass up the once a year occasion "I'll be fine." I tell her again, before the both of us finished our meals in silence.

After I washed the dishes I headed up to my room and put on my music once more. I always put it on at night since it usually helps me sleep.

I lay back on my bed, sighing and trying not to think about my grandmother's worry about the next day. I was going whether she liked it or not. It's not like she was my actual grandmother. She was just a woman I'd been taking care of ever since the days of Iblis. I sighed, thinking that the least she could do is not make me feel bad about wanting to go have a little fun.

I get up and go to my closet to get dressed for bed. After I've made myself comfortable, I slid in under the covers, concentrating on the music so that I could go to bed.

_I coughed, unable to breathe once more as the clean air around me began turning to smoke. All around me the screams of the villagers filled my ear and I had to cover them the sound was so intense. I squinted through the haze, watching as the buildings around me caught fire one by one. One collapsed into itself, sending up a wave of hot ash. I turn away as it came towards my face, letting it burn into my fur and then my skin instead of it hitting my eyes. _

_In panic I began to run. From what I wasn't sure of, but I knew I had to get away. I had to find my grandmother. I turned towards the house at the end of the road. While the others around it were one by one catching fire, ours was staying untouched. Hopeful I pushed open the door, finding my way to the living room. I don't know how I managed to know that Grams was there but when I got there she was sitting in her chair, staring into nothing. I place my hand on her shoulder and shake her "Hey, we need to go! The house will catch fire any second!" I told her, trying to get her to move._

_I scream. I screamed as loud as I possibly could when all at once, my grandmother burst into flames in front of me. She got up, screaming at me to help her. To put the flames out. But I'm frozen and I can't even speak. I try to force myself to move. To go after some water to put the fire out but I'm unable to. All I can do is stand there and watch as she falls to her knees, her hand reaching up to my shirt, which surprisingly wasn't catching fire, and then to the ground as I was forced to watch her burn to death._


	4. Festivities and Fires

**The Lost Hero**

**Festivities and Fires**

**8:00 A.M.**

"_Grams! No!"_

"_Twilight, wake up."_

"_This can't be happening, PLEASE no!"_

"_Twilight, you're just dreaming, wake up."_

"_GRAMS!"_

"_Wake UP!"_

I woke in cold sweat, my heart beat wild from the dream I'd just had. I swallow, looking around my room as if to make sure everything was still as it was the day before and wondering where the voice had come from that had made me wake. When seeing no one, I shake my head and take in slow breaths. After gathering my nerves and calming down a little bit, I toss the blanket off of me and get up to go shower. After I dress, I evaluate myself in the mirror before leaving the room to start my day.

I headed downstairs, probably looking like crap from my rough start, and turned into the kitchen to find Grams looking over a letter. I feel relief with seeing she's alright and tell myself that my bad dream was just that; a very, real, frightening, bad dream "Good morning." I tell her, going up behind her and looking over her shoulder at what she was reading.

"Good morning Twi." She tells me, giving me a tired smile before holding the letter up for me to read "It's from the Mayor. He wants to see you right away." She tells me.

I take the letter from her and skim over it "What does he want me for?" I wondered out loud, not really expecting her to answer me since I was reading the letter for myself.

"Dunno, just wants to see you." She tells me before getting up and going to fix herself a bowl of oatmeal. It was then I realized that morning was a fend for yourself morning when it came to breakfast so after I read the letter I grabbed an apple and made my way towards the hallway "Well, guess I better go see what's so important he needs my help with it." I say, reaching for my boots to slip them on. I struggled like usual. When it came to putting on the boots, it was like fighting a giant snake… only I was forcing my foot down its mouth. But I guess I couldn't complain. I was the one that chose to wear them.

Behind me I hear Grams call my name. I looked up and see her peering at me around the corner from the kitchen "Do you still plan on going to the festival…?" she asked me, a pitiful look on her face like she already knew what my answer would be.

"Yes… and I'm kind of assuming the Mayor wants me to do something for it seeing as how I got this letter the day of." I tell her.

She sighed, and came out from the corner, reaching behind her to unclasp the silver chain around her neck. When she's in front of me, she holds out the necklace and tells me to take it.

I look at with her wide eyes "but that things like… your baby!" I gasped, pushing her hand away.

But she stuck it right back in front of me and told me more firmly to take it "I've had this thing for years… and it's brought me good luck and I feel that it's protected me. Please, Twi… Just take it. It'll keep you safe." She tells me, her eyes pleading.

I continue to look at her for a long period of time, feeling my heart break for bringing her to do this. I sighed and looked down at the simple little yin yang charm. It'd seen so much. She'd had it for as long as I'd known her and she'd once said it'd belonged to her daughter who'd she lost to Iblis several years ago. I knew how much it meant to her and I was afraid to take it… but then I looked up and saw the look in her eyes. Firm and confident as if she truly believed that whatever bad things were to come, I'd be protected from them because of this necklace. I hesitantly reach up and take the necklace from her, biting my lip as I looked it over. I'd always loved the necklace and I've told her it many times but I'd never imagined that one day she'd give it to me. After a moment, I finally clasp it around my neck, making her give a relieved smile "It looks beautiful on you." She tells me, before she takes me in her arms and hugs me close "Please be careful." She adds.

I squeeze her back "I promise Grams, everything will be fine." I tell her, before letting her go and going out the door towards the barn.

Instead of taking Casanova to go see the Mayor today I decided I'd take Masquerade. She was the more agile horse and the better jumper. She was also much more obedient than Casanova.

We didn't go at full speed towards the Mayor's home like I would have with the other one. Besides being more obedient, she also wasn't impatient about anything. So I was able to enjoy our time just slowly trotting along the road, allowing me to look over the lake. I tried my best not to think about my dream and rather more on what the mayor might want from me. It wasn't common for him to want to see me for anything. Despite the fact I'd protected him and his wife almost ten years earlier from Iblis's creatures, I wasn't that important to the village anymore. Not that I really truly cared.

We have to cut through the Town Square to get to the Mayor's which allowed me to see that the entire place was still abuzz with last minute preparations for the night to come. I felt myself growing excited once more. Forgetting about the dream and my Grams' bad feelings, I tried to think about what my plans would be for the night. I'd probably hang out more at the games and I KNEW I'd be entering any singing contests that might be held. And the food… there would be plenty of delicious things from sweets to actual meals. Just thinking about it made my so much more anxious for the sun to go down.

I barely noticed that we'd finally come to a stop in front of the mayors. I shake myself into reality and remove myself from Masquerade's back. I give her a loving pat on the neck before turning to head up the steps to the house in front of me.

The Mayor's home was the most beautiful in the town. It was also the largest. The outside was decorated in gardens and fountains and around the back there was a huge fenced in field were several heads of cattle roamed and devoured the grass.

I stopped at the door and knocked lightly, turning and looking around as I waited. As I did, I caught a glimpse of someone walking around the side of the house. I was only barely able to make out the color of their quills and their length and I could have SWORN it looked like the figure from the day before. I was just about to follow and go see who it was when the door opened next to me.

"Twilight! I'm so glad you came!" the overly cheery voice of the mayor hit my ear. I glance at the rhino with a little smile "Thanks for inviting me, sir." I tell him as I step inside the house when he motioned me to do so.

He shuts the door behind me and leads me out into a glass room overly looking the cattle in the back of the house. He offers me a seat and then poured me a cup of tea without even asking if I wanted some. After he put it in front of me, he gives me the bowl of sugar before taking a seat across from me "I can only assume you got my letter, right?"

Uh, duh? "Mhm, I don't know if I'd be here if I hadn't." I give a forced laughed as I scoop a little sugar into the tea.

He nodded and made a face as if he realized how stupid his question had sounded "Yeeaah… right then. As you know the festival is tonight and I'm going to be making a speech about the hero." There he went, stating the obvious again.

I barely paid attention to him as I stirred my tea, trying to drag out my having to drink it as long as I could. I hated tea, but I didn't want to be rude by not drinking it.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. Apparently he'd asked me a question and I hadn't heard. I'd let it slip passed because I thought he was still stating the obvious.

Crap, now I seem like a jerk for not paying attention… I thought to myself as I look at him in a way that said I didn't hear him "hmm?"

"I asked if you would take my place in retelling the story of the Hero and Iblis." He asked me, looking slightly annoyed in having to repeat himself.

I take a forced drink of the tea, trying to think it over as a way to distract myself from the disgusting taste. Once I put the cup down, I look at him with a little smile "Sure!" I tell him, getting the idea of what I could do for it. It'd been a while since I'd used my abilities and I figured… hey, why not put a twist on the story? I nod again "It'll be fun." I tell him.

His grin split his face into two halves "GREAT! I'll go on first and introduce you and then after that, I'll motion for you to come up and tell the story. I can't wait to hear what you come up with." He tells me. He then adds that after I finish my tea I can see myself out before getting up and leaving me alone. I rolled my eyes and laughed at how rude that seemed to me. For all he knew, I could go around the place and steal something… not that I would. I looked over at one of the girls who worked at the Mayors house as a maid and motioned to my tea "You want the rest?" I ask, in which she smiled and politely told me no. Damn. I stood up and drank the last of the disgusting liquid before nodding to her goodbye and heading for the door where Masquerade was finishing the last of some flowers that she'd been left alone with.

I gasped and quickly went to her "Oh lord, better go before someone sees that!" I laugh before mounting her and taking off towards the docks so that I could go over how I was going to tell my story.

The music from the festival could be heard as I trotted along the road towards the town square on the back of Masquerade. Casanova seemed disappointed when I'd returned home to get ready and tell Grams of what the Mayor had wanted, to her dismay since it meant I'd have to stay longer than just a couple hours, and then left again with Masquerade instead of him. That probably made him pretty butt hurt but hey, I'd make it up to him later.

I smiled as I we rounded the corner into the hub of the action where many people danced, played games, and made fools of themselves. And I knew that I'd be doing the same thing in a moment. We walked slowly, careful not to get into anyone's way until we made it to the center where the stage was set up. I dismounted and tied Masquerade up next to it knowing that the moment I was done with my speech, I'd be heading home. But that wouldn't be for a while.

I made my way through the crowd until I came to a line of game stands. The prizes were carved trinkets and stuffed animals for children. As well as tasty treats for those who didn't want the other things. I gave the stall man a couple coins and he handed me a wooden ball that I could use to aim at the wooden pegs behind him. The more I knocked down, the better. I threw my first ball but missed completely, making me pout at my horrible aim. Giving a laugh he handed me yet another ball.

This time it hit the center of a stack of 9 wooden pegs, sending them all tumbling to the ground around him. He gave me a third ball and I threw it to hit a tower of three. All in all, I earned a small carved sculpture of a panda bear. I knew Grams would love it so I stuck it into the pocket of the jacket I was wearing.

After I was done with that game I headed to a stall where the prizes were jewelry. I didn't really look at them but decided that I'd give the game a try anyways.

All I had to do blindfold myself and throw a dart. If it stuck to a number, then depending on the number I got a prize. 1 I got a ring, two, I got a bracelet, and three, I got a necklace. The more coins I paid then the more darts I got.

I paid for five of them. He then handed me a black piece of fabric to wrap around my head and cover my eyes. I did as I was told and soon I was being handed the first of my darts.

I tried to take aim from memory, keeping one hand on the counter to steady myself before I threw the dart. I heard it hit… and then fall to the ground. Darn! I pouted and held out my hand for the second one.

He handed it to me and the moment I had it I aimed and threw as hard as I could.

"WHOA! Watch where you're aiming that!" the guy joked at me, knowing full well I couldn't.

"Ha ha, very funny." I told him, but I grinned, because I'd hit and heard it stick.

The next two I knew landed without falling but the last one I threw fell to the ground. With a little pout I reached behind me and untied the fabric so I could see what I'd hit. Before me I saw that I'd hit two ones and then one two, meaning I could either get two bracelets, four rings, or a necklace and a ring. Going with the third option I looked over the necklaces.

My eyes stopping on one that was hidden behind a pretty pink stoned heart one. Hanging there was a yin yang sign attached to a leather cord. It was almost exactly like the one around my own neck; only this one was pained stone, not pearl and onyx. I point to that one, deciding I'd either give Grams back hers, or ask if she wanted this one in return.

After I took it, I slipped it around my neck and looked at the rings. Seeing that a little girl had been watching me the entire time, I smile and ask her to pick one out for me.

She does; a pretty purple stoned one that she offers up to me. I shake my head and tell her to keep it, in which she grins and runs off to show her mother who wasn't too far away. I wave as the mother looked up at me before turning away to go find something else to do.

Music, unlike the songs already going, hit my ears from somewhere away from the stage. I headed towards it, curious and hoping it would be one of the contests that had been done last year. I hadn't won, but I came in close second.

I saw that there was a smaller stage, actually it was a cart that had been sat on some stone blocks so that it stayed balanced, where a crowd of people were sitting around and eating and drinking. On top of the stage a girl and boy sang some song they both must have liked together. I leaned up against a stall, watching them with an amused smirk. The girl was horrible, the guy amazing… though I knew him as a jerk. I waited for them to finish, before going to see if there was a line. There wasn't.

I had to give a coin to go up and sing, which I totally didn't mind, and once I was up I felt the eyes of the crowd shift to me. I was known as someone who would sing shamelessly in public so most of them knew that I wouldn't have a hard time doing it. After seeing who their next ear murderer was, though I'd been told many times I was pretty nice on the ears, I sifted through the songs I had listed in my head until I found one I liked.

"We're waiting!" someone called and I give glare in their general direction since I didn't really see who it was who had spoken. After doing so, I finally picked something out and started.

I clapped the rhythm in my hands, though I would have snapped if I could have done so without using my abilities, and started to sing out in my strong, confident singing voice that I believed would make a howling dog stop and tell me to shut up "I've been waiting on the sunset, Bills on my mindset I can't deny they're getting high! Higher than my income, Income's breadcrumbs, I've been trying to survive…" I sort of swayed and bobbed my head to the song, a bright smile my lips as I saw that feet were tapping to my voice "But you gotta keep your head up, oh, and you can let your hair down, eh. You gotta keep your head up, oh, and you can let your hair down, eh." I breathe here and continue "I know it's hard, know it's hard, to remember sometimes, But you gotta keep your head up, oh, and you can let your hair down, eh." The entire song I'm smiling, letting myself get lost in my own voice. I loved it and it was the most fun I'd had all night. I attracted more people to the stall to eat and watch me and by the time I was done, the crowd had almost doubled. I bow when I finished and jumped down, my heart pounding from the rush of being in front of a large crowds and singing. No matter who you are it's always nerve racking to perform in front of a crowd when there is a chance you'll mess up and embarrass yourself.

Soon enough the time came for the Mayor to make his speech and the crowd began to gather around the stage. I pushed my way towards the front so that I could be able to reach the stage easier once he called on me to take it from him.

"Welcome! Welcome everyone to the 8th anniversary of our beloved towns creation… and the fall of the accursed Iblis. Welcome… Tonight I stand before you to tell you of how grateful I am that we can all be here together, happy, peaceful, unafraid, and above all else… alive. And who do we thank for that?"

The crowd around me shouted "The Hero!" and I have to cover my ears from how loud it was.

He smiled and nodded "The Hero who risked, and possibly gave, his life for ours. Who's memory lives within us and who's mark stands tall within our beloved Town Square." He motioned towards the statue "He's to thank! If it were not for him, the people you see around you," he paused for effect "could possibly not be here. Your children's lives would be in danger with every waking moment… and resting. So thank him, thank the hero for all that you have and let us hope, that if he is still out there, that he will return to us and personally be able to accept our gratitude for all he has given us." He calls, making the entire crowd roar with their agreement. He waits for them to calm down before he again continues "But some of us do not remember those terrible days." He looked around the crowd, meaning the children "Some of us don't remember how hard it was for us to live with each passing day and thus, to really know what they need to be grateful for, need to be reminded." He says, as he rests his eyes on me and extends a hand towards my general direction "Twilight, our fearless protector who made it her sworn duty to keep us safe during those long years. Who fought off the Biters, the Takers, The Stalkers, the Brutes, and the Titans… who gave us hope for living… and who was the first to see our Hero and witness his epic display of bravery to take down the monstrous Flames of Disaster!" I roll my eyes, thinking he was going a little overboard with his speech "She will be retelling the story of the days before the sun. Of the days of fear, please… listen well. And be thankful that our lives are how they are today." He finally finishes, before taking a deep bow and motioning for me to take the stage.

As the villagers cheered and whistled I slowly made my way along the edge of the crowd until I came to the steps that lead up to where I'd be standing. As I make my way up I begin to snap my fingers, getting into a rhythm, and causing a layer of smoke to begin filling the air around the crowd. They noticed it, but kept their anxious eyes on me. I knew it'd take a lot of strength to create what I wanted, but I was determined "Almost a decade has passed since those times…" I begin softly, but loud enough for everyone standing before me to hear "Our world was a living hell." I say, my snapping finally taking a rhythm and beginning to activate my abilities "The charred remains of all that lived littered the ground, from loved ones to the haunting shells of homes. No life grew from the ground. No grass… no trees… and the sun was nothing but a legend. Something that you told to children in hopeful stories of bravery… in stories of what the world would be like if Iblis hadn't existed." I tell them, my crimson eyes closing "Can you picture it? Can you see the devastation around you?" I went silent for a moment, but no one answered me. And then in the next moment, my eyes flash, and I increase the speed of my snapping. All around me and the people I was speaking to the world shifted into chaos. The ground cracked, allowing imaginary lava to fill the chasms. The buildings burst into flames and the smoke became suddenly thicker. Only I could be seen through the haze; me and the terrible creatures that flew through the sky.

A scream emitted from the crowd, but it was silenced by someone telling them that it wasn't real "Before the sun and the night sky there was only smoke. Smoke and fire and ash. Iblis was the terror that controlled our lives, who lurked in our dreams and who was responsible for all that was in shambles." Above me the monstrous image of Iblis arose from behind the homes. I made him turn and look towards the people before he slowly fell and vanished. Around both the crowd and I, lava filled more cracks that I created "Iblis was a god! And to our dismay… he couldn't die. He'd fall to his knees and vanish into the lava pools he created… and then he'd rise again only a few days later. Hope was… nonexistent." I say in a defeated voice.

But then I looked at the crowd with fierce eyes. Above them the takers began to dive bomb, acting as if they were going to come down and carry someone away. Around us I created an army of takers and titans, in which I created an illusion of myself that could take them down. Slowly but surely I took each down… until the last fell and behind us, coming from the lake that had suddenly replaced the houses, I created the frightening figure of Iblis rising from the lava.

I drowned out the screams and noise from the crowd as I focused on my snapping and the pressure I was putting myself under while I tried to maintain the illusion of Iblis towering above them all. The image wasn't as large as the true Iblis but I knew I couldn't possibly make it bigger without draining myself of all my energy.

Then the figure appeared to challenge the great being. Cheer echoed around me, as they saw him appear and stand before Iblis… a mere speck compared to his great size. He turned blue green and the two began to battle "The hero fought as hard as he could, delivering precise blows to the gem on the great beasts head and dodging whenever Iblis tried to crush him. Such bravery!" I called.

Finally, after many displays of courage from the hero and many blows to the forehead for Iblis, the mighty titan began to fall towards the lake. The cheers that blasted around me were almost too much, but I maintained it for just a bit longer as I showed a small band of faceless survivors and myself begin to cheer for the hero…. Then, a moment later, the Hero fell to his knees and began to melt into the illusion as it began to fade into what the world truly was now "The silver hedgehog I saw that day was a valiant protector indeed… but to this day… no one knows what befell our hero… was it death? Did he fall to the lava from his tired limbs? Or did he retreat into the charred forest where he watches us to this day?" I ask, before stopping my snapping completely and making everything that was left vanish "No one knows." I repeated.

"Until now!" the voice came from somewhere back behind the crowd. My eyes widened as I called for whoever spoke to show themselves. The crowd parted and the one speaking stepped forward to show himself.

My eyes widened into disbelief. Standing in front of me for everyone to see was the silver hedgehog I'd been seeing. I opened my mouth to ask him what in the world he was talking about but before I can say anything my eyes snap to the sky where I see a pillar of smoke billowing from somewhere in the direction of my home. My heart stops because I know my illusions should have died out when I stopped snapping… and I realize that it's not a trick; it's real.

"FIRE!" I scream, pointing towards the pillar and forcing everyone to look, the silver hedgehog was forgotten as panic took hold of the crowd. In the next moment the entire village broke and scrambled to find things to take to the fire and put it out. Afraid of where the fire was coming from, I dash for my horse, unhitching her and taking off the moment I had her reins "GO MASQUERADE!" I scream as we take off through the crowd, knocking over several people as we headed towards the road that led us towards my home. I pushed her to her limit, suddenly wishing I'd brought Casanova instead. My heart is racing as I near the dark clouds that came up. I prayed it was a house next door, despite how bad it sounded "Please no…" I sobbed as I tried to make the horse go faster.

I rounded the last corner to find that my horrible first impressions were right… and it was my home that was ablaze. I threw myself from the saddle, not even waiting for her to slow all the way down as I landed hard on the ground, stumbled, and then took off for the house. I slammed into the door, forcing it to open as I entered the house "GRAMS!" I scream, desperately trying to get a response. I listened but heard nothing and the horrible knot in my chest became tighter. I cover my face as the fire suddenly grew into a larger pile in front of me before dying down. I push through it and tried my best not to breathe in the air "Grams!" I called, before starting to cough when I inhale a cloud of ash that had fallen from the burning ceiling. I force myself deeper into the house, peering first into the kitchen to see if she was there. She wasn't.

I go passed and into the living room, jumping back when a beam snapped and fell into my path. I screamed before having another coughing fit "GRAMS! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I cried out, feeling tears beginning to swell I my eyes.

"…Over… here…" I barely heard the fragile voice as I heard it from farther back in the living room. I look to see that a wooden beam has fallen on top of her and she's on her stomach and trying to reach for me. I Jump the beam, ignoring the fact that the house is falling all around me. As quickly as I could I go to her I fall to my knees, grabbing her hand and holding it tight "I'm here Grams, don't worry. I'll get you out." I tell her, though I'm sobbing and my hands are shaking with grief. I stand up and tried to lift the beam off of her in a place where it had yet to catch fire but it barely budges. I try to kick it in a place where it was burned but it barely crumbled. I choke back a curse "Wait here Grams, let me try to find something to get this thing off of you!" I call to her and begin to turn. But she grabs one of my shirt tails.

"No… Twilight, just leaving me. Get out of here." She begs me, looking at me with the same desperation that I held in my own eyes. I fall to my knees once more and clasp her hand "N-no… I'll never. I'll get you out of her." I tell her, though my hope is fading.

In that moment a terrible creaking is heard above me and I look up to see that the beam right above my head is beginning to bend and break.

_Snap _it went before it came crashing towards me. I scream, and ducked by head.

For a moment all went quite. The fire around me slow until my world became completely still. I open my eyes and look up to see that the beam is suspended above me. I cough as I try to see how but my eyes are watering from the ash that was in them. All of a sudden the beams are thrown to the side and I see that a glowing red figure is there, standing above me and reaching towards me "It's alright, calm down." I hear before I feel his hands on me.

"NO! I can't leave Grams!" I tell whoever this figure is. I'm sobbing and trying to fight him… but then my body goes still and a strange sensation is taking ahold of me like I can't move.

"Everything will be alright, Twilight." I hear. I feel as if I can't breathe and the air is choking me. I strain to see who it is carrying me away from my Grams. I squint and try to make out the glowing figures face but his features are almost masked by how brightly he's glowing. Despite this I'm just able to make out the face of the silver hedgehog from earlier. It was then that the unnamed figure from my dream comes to mind before I feel myself slipping into blackness…

And then I faint from the lack of breath and the exhaustion I felt from using my abilities.


	5. Shame and Renewal

**The Lost Hero**

**Shame and Renewal**

**11:45 A.M.**

"_Is she still sleeping?"_

"_Yes… she's been out for two days.."  
"Give her a little more time, she'll wake when she's ready."_

"_I hope so… poor thing, she missed the funeral."_

"_I know but she'll understand. She's a sweet girl."  
"So I've heard… good day doctor."_

Somewhere in the background I faintly heard a door close. It was too loud, way too loud… though it sounded so quiet. I feel like if I move my body will break and I wonder about what I did to make me ache so badly.

Slowly I begin opening my eyes until I have to shut them again from how bright the room was. I catch my breath from the effort and then try again, opening my eyes a second time. This time I was able to hold them open long enough to assess my surroundings. I know I'm not on my bed because I can feel the back of the couch behind me. It's an uncomfortable couch and I decide that it was cause for my sore limbs. I wonder why I'm not up in my room as I slowly force my body into a sitting position. I hold my head, feeling it ache "Grams…" I groan, hoping she was awake so she could take care of me like the baby I was.

"Oh! So you are awake… I guess I just lied to the good Doctor…" I heard from somewhere behind me. It wasn't a voice I knew so it sort of made me jump. I turn to see a mid-aged man, probably in his forties standing, in the doorway with a trey. I glanced over to the coffee table beside me to see that there were several glasses of water next to me. Almost at once I felt as if I was suddenly dying of thirst as I reached for two of the glasses and downed them both within the same time frame of 20 seconds. I reach for the third, down it half way, and then wipe my mouth as I looked over at the man in the doorway. By now, I've realized that I'm not in my own home "Who are you…?" I ask, a little suspicious since I hadn't seen this man in the village before.

"I'm sorry… I should have introduced myself sooner… I'm Astro. My son and I just moved here a few days ago."

My eyes widened from the news "Oh! My Grams told me about you." I tell him as he moves to place a trey of food in front of me.

At the mention of my grandmother he puts on a look of martyr "Here… I brought you something to eat. I didn't know if you'd wake up or not, but these last couple days I've brought you something just in case." He said, which just led me to give him a look of pure confusion.

"Wait… what? What do you mean? Are you saying I've been asleep for more than just a few hours?" I gasp, disbelieve covering my face.

He nodded "Well… ever since the fire-"

My memory suddenly brought everything back to me. I jump up, forgetting about everything "The fire! Oh god… I'm alright so that must mean Grams is! GRAMS?" I called, heading towards the kitchen and peering in before heading towards the hallway "Grams? Where are you?" I called as I forced open the two bedroom doors and looked in to find nothing.

"Twilight! Twilight calm down, she's not here.. Twilight! Listen to me!" I can hear him trying to get my attention but I ignore him. I had to see my Grams and see that she was alright. I began heading towards the door.

"She's at the Doctors isn't she? I bet she is! I have to go see her!" I reach for the doorknob before stopping. I'd heard him say something that I'd barely caught "What… did you say?" I ask, tears feeling my eyes as I looked over at him.

"She's dead… Twilight I'm so sorry. We could only get you out before the entire house collapsed… we had her funeral yesterday." He tells me, his head down. I stare at him for a long period of time, not wanting to believe him. Again I hear him apologize to me, but I only barely catch it because my mind isn't letting me concentrate on it. I'm thinking about how I'd failed, about how… I wasn't able to protect her and how I wasn't able to keep my promise.

I slid back against the door and down until I came to a sitting position on the floor. I bury my face into my palms, feeling like my entire world have come to a complete stop and I was just left with spite for myself and heart break from the situation I was in. I feel myself beginning to drown in my own tears as I began to sob.

Across from me I hear Astro stand up and cross the room. I hear him grab for me and in a couple more steps he's standing over me, holding some out for me to take. I look up, not caring if he could see me such a weakened state with tears in my eyes. I look from him to the box of tissues before I take one and wipe at my eyes.

Not that it really made a difference since the tears I wiped away would just be replaced by more

"I know I didn't know her as well as you…. But something tells me she wouldn't want you sitting here, crying over her like this." I know he's right, despite him not knowing her, but it was just so hard. I sat there and just cried for several more moments, trying to convince myself that I needed to stop and be strong… but I didn't feel strong.

But eventually I was able to bring my tears to a standstill as I wiped away one last set and nodded slowly "You're… right." I feel my throat becoming sore from all my tears and it almost made it hard to talk.

"You're right…" I say again, shaking my head slowly "But… It's my fault… I should have turned down the mayor. I should have listened to her when she said she hadn't felt right about me going. I should have stayed with her…. But no. I hadn't wanted to miss the festival and I did tell the mayor I'd retell the story like the stupid idiot I am!" I tried, pounding my fist against the ground, feeling myself swelling with hatred at my idiocy.

I don't really notice that Astro is staring at me with a surprised look. I glance up only to see him break it away and look out the window next to me.

"My son told me about the performance last night. How incredible it was…"

I don't really look at him, just shrugged "Sure… I suppose it was." I take in a breath and let it out slowly as I pulled myself up into a standing position.

"Twilight, do you think the Hero is alive?"

I look over at him with a frown, a little curious why he'd bring him up at a time like this. I sighed though and give another little shrug "I did… for years, since the day I saw him take down Iblis first hand, I believed the Hero was out there watching over us… but last night. Last night when the flames were licking the top of the house he didn't come. Last night when I was inside trying to pull the beam off of Grams he didn't come. And last night… when I was rescued and not her… I realized that I was wrong… and I don't believe he's watching over us. The reason why my grandmother was killed was because of my weakness… and if the Hero was around he would have come to help." I said, looking down at my clenched hand with disdain. I couldn't believe I'd said that, but a part of me knew it was truly how I felt at this moment.

I hadn't noticed during my ranting that his expression had changed from curiosity to worry. I didn't feel like paying attention to what other people might be feeling. But after I told him I didn't believe he was alive anymore, I sighed once more and look up at him "If he's alive, he isn't my hero." I told him, before turning to the door and placing my hand on the knob "and I'm not going to stay in a place that worships him." I said. I again didn't notice the change in his expression, from worry to relief, as I opened the door and stepped outside.

The home I once lived in lies in ruins in front of me. I could still see bits of smoldering chars as I look around at the ash covered nightmare in front of me. I cast my eyes down, trying hard not to let myself cry as I move slowly through the mass of sorrow inducing remains in front of me.

I use my foot to sift through the soot as I move around in hopes of finding something, anything, had may have survived the fire. Nothing stood out to me though as I looked in the areas that would have been the kitchen and living room. I moved to where my grandmothers room had been at one point but again, nothing seemed to have survived. I sighed, turning around and going along the area that would have been the hall. I look to the side where the stair case would be and turn as if I was going to go up it to my bedroom. I enter the "doorway" and look around. Mentally I set my room back up the way it had been and moved over to my dresser. I look around that certain spot, attempting to locate anything that could have survived from jewelry to things collected over the years. Finding nothing I turned and make my way towards the bathroom, scanning for any signs of accessories I'd kept in there that may have fell under something and survived. Once more I found no trace of anything worth my time… then I turned out and looked towards my bed. There is a lump in the ashes where something appeared to be buried under pieces of beams and wall structures and it took getting my hands dirty to move everything off of it. When I finally reach the bottom, I see that the safe I'd kept under my bed was still in good shape. I just wondered if the contents on the inside are too. I kneel down and turn the combination before sliding the key I have in my boot out to unlock the last lock. I slowly pull it open, watching as ashes on the top of it pour into the entrance when it opens. I reach in to pull out my CD case and an extremely old CD player I had recovered several years ago when I was scoping out an old apartment building for supplies. I smile; It's melted in some areas but after some test runs I find that it's working just as good as it had been when I'd found it. I'd taken good are of it and tinkered with it to get it going again. I take it and the Cds out plus the coins I'd had stashed in there and then close the safe before standing. I then look to the back of the property where the barn is still standing. I mutter thanks to whomever that the flames hadn't somehow made their ways to the animals and killed them all as I started towards the building.

I sit down on one of the crates of fruit that we had sitting in the barn and pull my knees up to my chest. I see that Masquerade had been taken to her stall after I had fainted and my eyes meet hers. It's as if she knows what happened as she see her lower her head just a bit after our eyes met. I sighed and looked around at all of the other animals. We have a cow, two goats, and two lambs that we'd been raising for wool. Besides them we just have the two horses. I stand up and feed them while think. I told Astro that I no longer wanted to stay in a town that worshipped the hero… but was that true? Did I really mean that? I stare at nothing as I subconsciously moved down the line of animals with the food "Do I want to leave?" I asked myself again, only this time out loud. I think back onto what happened the night before. Because of my selfish want to go to the festival, I'd allowed my Grams to die… and what if the villagers came to that conclusion too? What if I stayed and became known as a murderer for not staying with my grandmother when she needed me. I close my eyes tightly and let the food drop to my sides after I feed the last animal. I wasn't going to let myself cry, knowing that it wouldn't help. My hand went up to the necklace around my neck and held onto it for a moment until I was able to calm down a little more. I open my eyes slowly and see that I'm standing in front of Casanova "I think… it'd be best if we take our leave to the next village… or possibly even farther away." I tell him as I reach my hand up to pet him along his snout. He shakes himself and continues eating as I turn around and looked at the cart that was sitting in front of the door. I go to clear it off, pulling old empty crates and barrels and tarps off of it as I do so. I then pull open the two large barn doors before turning around with my hands on my hips. All I needed to do now was hitch up the horses to pull it out of the barn, stick their feed in the cart, and then tie the rest of the animals to the back.

I make my way to Masquerades' stall first and open it up. I take her by the reins and lead her to the cart so that I could secure her to its front. After she was hitched on, I did the same with Casanova before leading the two of them a little ways out of the barn to make sure it was moving properly. It was.

After loading it up with the feed we'd had left I started on the other animals. I grabbed extra rope we had laying in the barn and used that to tie them onto the back. I knew it'd be slow moving like this… but I couldn't think of anything better to do with the other animals and I wasn't going to leave them behind. I imagine that I'll be able to sell them in the next village for a little bit of money.

After everyone is hooked up to the back, I moved into the seat at the head of the cart. I looked back at the barn, then at the charred remains of my home, before sighing "Let's get going…" I said quietly as I flicked at the reins in my hand to get the horses to move towards the road.

The town square was just as busy as ever when I entered it. I kept my head down, not meeting the eyes of anyone in fear of what they might think of me now. Did they think it was my fault my grandmother died, like I did? I wasn't going to risk that sort of hate. I made my way around the shops in the square to buy supplies. Food, containers of water, feed for the animals, plus blankets for if I have to sleep on the ground. Once I'd bought and stored everything onto the cart, I made my way to the doctors' house. I slipped off of the seat and go towards the door, knocking lightly once I was there.

The doctor answered with a soft smile "It's good to see you're finally up and about, sweetheart…" he says as he steps aside to let me in.

I turn to him once he shuts the door behind me and gives him a sad smile "I'm sorry to bother y-" but I'm cut off by him raising his hand.

"You're never a bother to me, Twilight." He said, returning my smile with his own. He looked tired… like he'd himself had been crying. Before I can say another word he steps up and pulled me into his arms "I'm so sorry about your grandmother." He said.

It couldn't help it. I put my face into his chest and let myself tear up "It wasn't you're fault…" I said but I didn't mention that I thought it was mine.

He hugged me for several moments while I silently sobbed into his chest… but then I pulled away, forcing myself to wipe my tears away and be strong "I came by to tell you that I'm leaving…" I say, taking a deep breath afterwards.

His eyes widened "Leaving? But why?" he obviously didn't like the idea.

I shake my head "I don't want to stay here anymore… I feel as if I won't be able to get over my grandmothers death if I do. I'll be going to the next village over." I tell him.

He didn't seem convinced but after another second he sighed and places a hand on my shoulder "If that's how you feel… just promise me you will be careful… and that you will come visit us." He tells me as he squeezes my shoulder a bit more firmly.

I nod to him and hug him tightly before letting go and heading towards the door "So long, Doctor." I tell him. He gives me a sad smile and waves to me as I slip out the door and onto the cart. Now that I'd told someone where I was going, I pulled the reins to turn the horses towards the road leading out and got them into a steady trot.

I felt my heart throb as I got farther and farther away from the town square. As I passed by the last few homes, I found myself tearing up.


End file.
